


is that a yes?

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimadora Week 2020, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, glimadora week, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version): Day 5: ProposingBoth Glimmer and Adora have tried to propose for months.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimadora Week 2020 (August Version) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	is that a yes?

After having dated for over three years, both Adora and Glimmer thought it was time to take their relationship to the next level, that meaning to propose and later set a wedding date. After all, neither could ever imagine spending the rest of their life together with anyone else. They were a good match and loved each other, and wanted to prove it in the most serious way possible, one involving a lot of trust.

Marriage.

Both had even picked out engagement rings, planning to be the first to propose, the other being none the wiser, but there was a small problem.

Every time either of them thought they had a good opportunity to go down on one knee and ask the question, something always interrupted them before that could happen. It was like a curse, and both girls slowly became more impatient as Swift Wind ruined their fifth perfect moment in a row by barging in on their date and demanding them to watch his new line dance choreography.

Both had almost given up hope of ever being able to propose to the other.

And then came the perfect opportunity, a date at Mystacor that was completely Swift Wind free. And to not make it any longer, both had the plan to propose the first night, right before going into the restaurant they had reserved tables at.

Glimmer and Adora were holding hands as they walked down the streets, and as they saw the restaurant in the distance, Adora pretended she needed to tie her shoes, and Glimmer immediately thought that it was the perfect moment, telling her that she would check so she hadn’t forgotten her money in the purse, turning around so that Adora couldn’t see what she was doing.

And as Adora saw she was looking away, she took out a box that was hidden in her pants.

She turned around with a smile on her face, ready to ask the question when she stood eye to eye with Glimmer, seeing how she herself held a tiny box in her hand.

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“So, is this a yes?”


End file.
